Collisions of the Unexpected
by UnwrittenMemory
Summary: All alone in the world, Riou decides to go on his final journey, what will happen? Sequel to Suikoden II. Riou and Kinnison. Rated T just in case. *Name Change*
1. Family Ties

Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this story. There is drama to come and all that jazz that you guys like, please be sure to comment and help me to know if you all like it or not! (: I am pretty new to this whole site, so if there is any advice that can be given, please, please don't be scared to share what you know. I did not follow the original storyline, I wanted to make it more my own and wanted it to follow the story. If there are characters you would like to see, please let me know. (: *And I didn't really follow the characters personalities, but more of how I saw the characters*

Disclaimer!: I do not own anything of Suikoden or anything else I decide to bring in. But the storyline is all mine. XD

* * *

**Chapter One: Family Ties~**

The war is over, finally, though many had packed up and left, left to their homes, to their families, wherever that was. But where is home to someone who's home betrayed him? Where is home to someone who's home always meant the ties of family bonds? Where is home when the fires of war took all that away? Nowhere I suppose, except maybe a rickety old castle that I have built from the ground up, where the laughter and fun is now gone, only filled with remnants of what used to be, what was once here. Some stayed behind though, Viktor, Flik, Shu. They know I'm leaving, getting out, and they promised that they would take care of things while I'm away, as long as I don't go alone. "Your enemies, Riou, will never forget you. You can be in the depths of happiness, but they will never go away." They said. "Bring those, who won't betray you, those closest to you." I know who those people are, but how could I ask such a thing of them, such a thing that is so much.

A familiar hand brushed against my back, the warmth of her fingertips let me know who it was, but yet, couldn't bring myself to look up to her.

"Riou…?" Whispered the calm and soothing voice, "It's me. Eilie... Shu told me that you were leaving, that you _wanted_ to go, but could you grant me the gratitude of coming along? The circus acts, they were fun, but I… You're my best friend, all I've known for years has been war and violence, I can't go back to that now. Please, all that have stayed, are waiting on your decisions on who to take with you on your last adventure."

I still couldn't raise my head, for tears of happiness ran down my face, leave it to Shu to find those closest to me, and tell them of my troubles.

"Eilie?" I dried my tears and looked up to her smiling down, "Have you gotten word from Kinnison or Kasumi?"

Her smile became wide and was obviously excited for what she was about to say. "They're all packed, my lord, Viktor told them last night. They are happy to embark with you… Does this mean you want me to come along?" She shyly asked, her excitement gone down.

"I wouldn't trade you for the world." I stood up and threw my arms around her.

Eilie, she's been here since Ryube, before I got my hands entangled in the path fate had chosen for me, the path of Kings, and she was my first companion, when we went to my hometown in search of Nanami…We departed then, but not for long, I found her again, she hadn't found what she was searching for in Highland territory and again found herself in the grasp of my reach and came along with me, never leaving my side.

And then Kinnison, when I lost Jowy and Nanami, he stepped up, he told me things would be alright, he is my closest friend…I found him in Ryube forest, when I was helping Millie find Bonaparte. He and Shiro gladly left behind everything they had and came along with me to help. Before I was a king, they had known to the greatness I was to become, and they stayed, their forest gone to ruin, they also, have no where left to go. He had always told me that one day, he would go back and rebuild his forest, back to what it once was, in all of its glory.

Kasumi, my guardian and teacher. She is a friend I consider family. She always has something wise to say, and whenever I'm feeling stressed, she takes me out on walks and tells me about her past and her home village. She always knows what to say to keep me happy.

"Eilie, if you are all ready, I'd like to get two more people to take with me, is that alright?" I said, almost startling myself in my sudden change of mood. I was once again happy, and feeling as if all was right with the world, smiling.

She glanced at me with the utmost curiosity and laughed. "Whatever you say Riou, just meet with Shu in the morning for final preparations." She quickly returned the hug and skipped out of the room, gracefully, it seemed as though her happiness lit up the entire room.

* * *

When she was out of sight, I put my shoes on and ran out of the room and down many flights of stairs until I got to the main floor and walked. I don't get it, I'm leaving on my own, leaving for myself, and I can't help but feel so utterly saddened. I stopped and looked around at the place that had been my life for many, many years and smiled. I will have fun, I promised myself and continued walking down the rock path towards the door.

I was outside in the bright afternoon sunlight before I knew it and I began to run as fast as I could towards the little library down the winding paths of my castle.

I got there and pushed open the wooden doors and walked in to the small but spacious library and glanced around. I looked and looked before I caught sight of his hat in the very back. He was holding up his map up to the window, he and Amelia were talking.

"Templeton…?" She asked, "What's wrong..?" She sounded so sincere. He looked over to her with sadness in his face, his eyes were drooped.

"This map, is all I've ever known. Since I was little, I've been working on it. But I've been everywhere in this country and I-"

"Templeton," I interrupted, "I'm leaving tomorrow, you have a map of everywhere in this country, and I'd be honored if you would come with me, and" He didn't let me finish before he packed up his map.

"I would be the honored one to accompany you my king." He bowed, and I felt a little uncomfortable still, with the 'King' comments.

"Preparations will be tomorrow at dawn, please be there." I thanked him and left looking for my final recruit. I left the little place that held all of my company's books and walked into the slowly setting sunshine. Covering my eyes I walked into an unknown direction without knowing where I was going.

* * *

I realized that I was walking around aimlessly, searching to no prevail. For hours and what seemed like eternity, I still could not find him. So I headed back to my room, hoping to get out of bed early enough to find him in the morning.

I reached the top of the stairs and saw a tall, slender figure standing by my doorway. I saw her smiling in the faintest of lights and she ran over to me, embracing me in a warm hug. "Riou!" She yelled a little too loudly.

I smiled at her. "Kasumi, it's late, shouldn't you be asleep? She dropped her hug and pouted.

"Shouldn't YOU be asleep...? Besides, I'm worried about you…"She whispered.

We walked into my room and sat at my extremely messy desk, I laughed and pushed everything off to the side and looked into her face. She glanced away, "You are the only person I care about in this castle, like truly care about, Riou."

I looked at her confused. "I'm not talking about going with you, which I am going to, I wouldn't leave my little brother behind, but I am talking about your mental health… Together we defeated Highland, and all along I have guided you to the best of my ability, but with Nanami back in Kyaro, and Jowy a fugitive, I know you are thinking on a lot. So I ask you as a sister, and a friend, are you sure you want to go through with this…?"

I looked at her and smiled. She was right, ever since Nanami left, she has tried to fill the void that could never replace my sister, but she was pretty damn close. "Kas, I do, I need to know what the war has done to my people…You of all people, should know that."

She smiled as if she knew I would say that. "Good answer." She teased and I threw a pen at her. We stayed up all night talking and by the time she left and I got some sleep, it was morning.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter he will be leaving. :D But, something messes up along the way? Where do you think he will go? Will this mystery recruit show up? Please comment and, uhmm, do whatever else. (:**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Hey!** New chapter, hope everyone likes it. (:

**Only in my mind, do I own Suikoden.**

**The Journey Begins~**

I had awoken at a too early of a time considering I had only gotten a few hours of sleep. I looked out of the window into the familiar background, the trees and the birds, all looked the same and it has always been reassuring. A soft sunlight began to pour in, and I groggily lifted my legs onto the cold stone floor.

As I was dressing a loud knock pressed onto my door.

"One moment!" I yelled, and the door opened. And Viktor popped his head in.

"Let's go kid. Everyone is waiting in the hall for you." His features, the ones that were so young and lively in the beginning of this whole war were now wrinkled and you could read his thoughts on his face, it wasn't a good site and was actually kind of saddening

I smiled at him and put on my bandanna. "Alright Viktor, I'm ready.' I said with the new light of the day shining on my face.

"God Riou, you look younger everyday. Everyone sure is going to miss seeing you running around all the time." He laughed and practically drug me down many flights of stairs making sure to keep me from getting hurt. He is so pushy sometimes, and I couldn't help but to laugh right along with him.

* * *

I walked in to solemn faces, and mine fell as well. Everyone was there. Ridley, Hauser, Shu, Viktor, Flik, Apple, Rina, Bolgan, and many others, including all of whom I was going to take with me, except of course the kid I was looking for last night. So I spoke up.

"Good morning everyone." I started. "Before we begin… Has anyone seen Chaco..?"

Everyone glanced at each other nervously and Shu spoke up.

"Chaco's grandmother, fell violently ill a few days ago. He and Sid, had returned to Two River City yesterday morning in order to care for her. He has resigned his position in the Orange army for the time being, and he wishes you the best on your journey."

I sighed. He was our form of entertainment. "Well then, for now, we have an opening in my party if anyone would like to go with us. As of now, Kinnison, Shiro, Templeton, Kasumi and Eilie, are all coming with me. Seeing as I cannot allow Templeton to do any fighting, that leaves enough rations for one other person to join." I finished as the door swung open. And an odd but familiar face walked in. Everyone stared in shock.

"I know, I know. My father and I were supposed to be in Harmonia for business," The boy said, "but, he ran into someone that told him of Sir Riou's departure, and asked me to accompany along with you. I cannot fight, Lord, but I hope my skills as a strategist deem usable for you and everyone else." Klaus said as he approached me.

I looked at him. "Klaus, you have always been a help, and I honor your decision to come along and although I know not much of you, I hope we can get along on our way." I said finally, very sketchy of his plans. An old member of Highland, I cannot completely trust him, but he may be helpful.

Shu cut in to my thoughts. "Riou, although everyone's intentions may be pure, and although everyone may want to help, I cannot allow any more people to go along with you, too big of a party may attract unwanted attention to you. No matter where you go, be on the look out, no matter how safe you feel. You never truly will be." He said sincerely.

I know, Shu has always cared for my safety. He has always put his own life on the line, always. I will always be in great debt to him, for not only his protective qualities, but for his wise words.

Viktor piped in, "Klaus, as well as anyone else, will be a great addition. Is this what you want Riou?"

I nodded in agreements to my party members. All of which are incredibly strong, and all very smart in their own ways.

Kinnison and Shiro know the ways of the land, about nature. Templeton knows everything about every place he has ever been to. Eilie is cunning and has a way with people. Kasumi knows how to stay hidden from the unwanted. And Klaus knows the bad guys, who to stay away from, as well as strengths and weaknesses among various cultures and people. I consider this group to be diverse and almost perfect, only lacking a humorous quality, but that can be overlooked. And the good thing is, we all know a lot about each other, at least Kasumi, Kinnison, Eilie and I.

"Riou, are you ready to leave…?" I realized I had been standing there for awhile, lost in my own thoughts, only to be 'awoken' in a sense by Shu's words.

I nodded once more.

"Good. Hai Yo and Barbara have packed your things, each of you has gotten a bag filled with the necessities of your trip. Remember, my lord, nothing will ever compare to your leadership and no one could ever take your place so be sure to arrive home safely." Everyone smiled in agreement, though I still saw all of the sorrows in their smiles.

"There is no need for me to be gone permanently guys." I smiled a smile of reassurance to them and their faces seemed to lighten slightly.

Although many people left, a lot were still there, because just like me, this castle was all they had. Their homes destroyed by the Highland army, caught to fire, burned to pieces. I know these thoughts shouldn't be arising, it's hard to stop them, but for the sake of all, I put them past me and put on the fakest smile.

* * *

After all of the preparations, Shu led everyone outside of the castle, me included, and through the gate to the open fields that led past the castle.

It really is a beautiful day outside, birds chirping, trees swaying in the perfectly coordinated breeze, blowing my hair slightly. A few months ago, everyone would have been terrified of days like this, days where invasion was always upon us, days where everyone was drafted into the relentless war. But this day is wonderful.

I turned to face my people and waved, not a wave that said 'Goodbye' but more of one that proudly said 'See ya later.'

Viktor and Flik came up to me, and the one dressed in blue spoke, for the first time today. "Riou, do your best, don't let anything get to you." He smiled and patted my head.

"See ya around kid." Viktor laughed and they left, not saying more than they needed to.

"It's going to be awhile before we're back guys, so say goodbye while you have the chance." They all turned and waved, smiling to their friends.

When all the 'goodbyes' were over with, we began to walk away into a new life.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter showing more of Rious personality. :D Hope you guys like it, comments and criticisms welcome. ^^"**


	3. It all Unfolds

Wow! I want to thank you all for reading, I just need to know if you like it so please review! *Grammatical errors fixed*

Ahem~ If you are wondering why he can see others journal entries, well, he can't, BUT we can. :D Just developing certain characters. Btw, does everyone like my character choices? Who would you like to see in future chapters? And I'm sorry for the lack of drama. ;_; Forgive me. (:

Thank you **LucaBlightisPUCA **for being my first reviewer! :D Anyways, here's the next chapter. (:

* * *

**It all unfolds~**

About a day and a half now we have been traveling, and we set up camp last night by the Cave of the Wind. We are on our way towards Kuskus to borrow a boat to continue on. Templeton has generously 'generated' a map for us showing us all of the towns and cities we should hit, including, but not limited to, Kuskus, Coronet, Muse, Greenhill, and back down towards Tinto going in through Two River City to check up on Chaco and his grandmother. We all agreed to keep a journal of our days on trip so we can easily report back to headquarters on our mindset and the mindset of others while we were away, as well as events that happened.

_Riou's Journal Day One:_

'_We all began out strong today, all together, and happy, most of all, happy. It kept my hopes up, kept my heart open. Our mindless chatter led to laughter, though, Kinnison seemed a little down and when I asked him what was wrong, he was very hesitant to tell me, hopefully tonight he will be more willing. _

_The clear sky stayed with us throughout the day and the sun did not set until well into the night, summer is upon us. It became quite easy to tell, the smell, the familiar heat and breeze. _

_In the afternoon a pair of thieves approached us, but Shiro quickly scared them away, I'm glad he came. Though other than that, the day was mostly quiet and there is not much to report since we had not reached any town, nor will we see one in sight for awhile.'_

I closed my personal journal and looked around at everyone. We had taken a break and were all sitting down to the good food Hai Yo had made for us, which seemed to be a feast in each bag.

"It seems as though we are making some good progress." Templeton said loudly, smiling. "Kuskus shouldn't be too far from here" He pointed east. "We are a good few miles away, but we should reach town by morning." He finished and everyone smiled though most of us had been to Kuskus, none of us have been without official orders.

"That is great news Templeton," Kinnison said and pet Shiro who barked and wagged his tail. "It will be fun to survey the people, see what they really think of us." He smiled. Kinnison seemed to be in a much better mood today, so I decided not to push the matter of him yesterday and further.

"Ugh! My legs hurt…" Eilie complained. "Kinnison… Can you massage them for me?" She asked sweetly. "Please?"

Kinnison only rolled his eyes and complied. "Fineee." He 'complained.'

She always had a thing for the cute ones, I laughed.

…

_Kinnison's Journal Day One:_

'_Things didn't start the way they were planned, at least not for me. I woke up late and barely made it before Riou arrived. I understand why he is going, why we are going. Our people, how are they? I suppose we can only find out when we arrive in towns. Many have suffered more than I could ever imagine, and some have still not gotten over things, so I am greatly overwhelmed and excited to see everyone. How will we be treated? I have so many questions that cannot be written on paper, for there is not enough ink for my quill, and as I write down one question, I forget another so it's best to write them as I see them happen._

…

_Shiro is a great companion, and has gone to great lengths to protect Riou and I, I am in his debt for everything. He is very wise, and an all around good pal. He saved us today, he attacked some thieves that were trying to steal all we had, but he scared them away, I am so proud. _

…

_Should I be upset for 'lying' to Riou? The truth is, I wasn't trying to lie to him, I only did not want to talk about it, too much was going on in my head that it would have born no fruit except ones of sour taste, I hope he can forgive me.'_

We began to pack up our things and leave. It was a nice little spot we had come to, surrounded by flowers over looking Lake Dunan. I will definitely have to come back here. Maybe on the way back, maybe.

"Well let's go everyone." Klaus said, way too seriously. As usual.

"There isn't a rush Klaus." Kasumi said matter-of-factly., as well as a little annoyed. She was still eating her sandwich.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind us. "Everyone, hide." I whispered harshly and everyone jumped behind a bush, except for Shiro who just sat there cocking his head. A little girl appeared dressed in foreign clothes.

"Wh-where am I?" The girl asked, and Klaus stepped forward from behind the bush and kindly told her where we were.

"Dunan…? Near, Southwindow?" She said sounding confused. "We're, not in Harmonia anymore…?" Shiro went up to her and smelled around her feet licking her hand.

Everyone came out of the bushes a little embarrassed. "Shiro looks as if he knows her." Kinnison said, also confused.

"Harmonia? I've never stepped foot in Harmonia." Templeton said shuffling around awkwardly. We all looked at each other confused.

The young girl was dressed in a blue-ish purple, and white robe. She also carried around a little too big of a staff sort-of resembling the teleported Viki.

"I thought, I was over there though… Can we get there from here?" She asked quietly.

Klaus spoke up. "Yes, but it would take months. And we are already on sort of an adventure of our own."

"It's settled then, I will go with you!" She said, trying to act tough, showing her muscles. Kasumi and Eilie squealed in delight and Eilie ran over and grabbed her hand.

"I won't let you walk around on your own, you can come with us." She said taking charge. "I'm Eilie, the tall pretty one over there is Kasumi, the younger boy in the yellow is Templeton, Riou, he's our leader" She pointed to me and continued. "Klaus is our cute strategist, and Kinnison is the nice archer boy with his dog, Shiro. Though it seems as if Shiro already knows you."

"Well…" The girl started, "My name is Viki… It's very nice to meet all of you." She smiled and hugged Shiro, climbing onto his back. She sat up and looked at me. "Hey... Riou..? You look familiar.. Have we met?" The brunette asked sincerely, truly not knowing if she had met me or not.

Her hair was long and straight, and she had the prettiest eyes. And was tall for her obvious age. Without wanting to give away too much I answered. "Not that I know of, I have also never been to Harmonia." I said and shot her a quick smile. She smiled back.

We all kind of stared at each other, Kinnison and Shiro seemed to have known it was her all along. But how? How did they know? Maybe the clothes tipped them off. But who knows. I didn't, honestly, I thought and think of her as an enemy. And until I know more about her, I will for awhile.

* * *

_Klause's Journal Day Two!:_

'_Wow, is it possible Viki had gotten younger? Though, this situation is highly reasonable, I never really took the chance to get to know the young Mistress, I did seem to hear about her teleportation 'accidents,' But what I don't quite seem to understand is the fact that she doesn't remember us at all. Nor does she remember being in the Dunan Republic, nor the Silver Castle, where she has stayed for years, she also only recently left the castle and not likely that she could have made it to Harmonia in such a short time without the blinking mirror which is still at the castle. My thoughts are jumbled. What had happened to her while she was gone? I only hope her memories return soon so that my questions get answered. On the other hand, I'm sure tonight will be full of surprises as well._

_It is a very nice day outside looking at the brightside. The stars are quite beautiful.'_

Day quickly turned into night. The young Viki was asleep, we covered her with a blanket and set her near the blazing campfire. We all shared our own personal stories of the times at the castle that had scared us the most.

"Riou, Luca Blight scared me the most. After we had beaten him, I felt that nothing stood in out way. I'm glad you had chosen me to fight alongside you in the fight." Kasumi said in her quietest voice.

"Yeah!" Kinnison spoke up. "I led the team of Archers. We didn't do much, but we got frontline seats to see you take down the most evil man in history."

"Neclord was scary as well." Klaus and Eilie pitched in. And we all nodded.

Shiro went to check on his new friend and laid down beside her.

"I wonder what happened to Viki, it's all that's been on my mind all day." I glanced at her and began to warm up my hands. Kasumi sat next to me.

"I think that's all that's been on any of our minds, Riou." She smiled. "But, it's alright, answers will come up as time passes. With more time, the more you learn about others, the more you will see the truth of things."

"Do you think it's safe, for her to come with us?" I said in a hushed whisper, laughter between all else could be heard from behind me. "I don't want to put her in any danger, but I cannot put ourselves in danger either."

"Let time take it's course little brother."

_Kasumi's Journal Day Two:_

'_As much as I am curious for our new little friend, or enemy, I am going to let fate take it's course. Doubting things brings problems all in it's own. And more stress on Riou is never a good sign. I soon hope the answers he seeks show up in time. Not now, his seek for knowledge will bear fruit, at least that's what Kinnison always says.'_

The moon was high in the sky when everyone, except Shiro and I, slept. The day was filled with excitement, already a new party member, and a beautiful day once again. Sigh, things won't stay simple, things, big things, big change, it's inevitable no matter how much I need things to stay the same.

* * *

**A/N: Showing the personalities of the characters. All are so very wise. Next chapter will show more of little Viki and the arrival in Kuskus is underway. :D Tell me what you think so far. (: Meeting Viki, already conflict in that with her 'accidents'**


	4. Kuskus

Next Chapter~

To **LucaBlightis PUCA: **I was actually thinking about taking him, but, for reasons I wont say, I needed 'normal' characters, which is why I chose Klaus for the final recruit. Also, the fact that we can see others Journal entries is because, well, I don't really know, but I think it helps show their perspectives. And, I'll try and make this one, as long as possible. :D - That was a lie. I read through it and made some changes, hope you like it. (:

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Suikoden. ;_;

* * *

**Kuskus**

Everyone awoke in the morning bright and early, except the young Viki. Though, she is only a child, and is probably not yet accustomed to our time schedule, probably. Templeton was studying his map, Eilie was throwing knives, a little dangerously I might add, Kasumi was picking up every remnant of the night before, Kinnison and Shiro were surveying the land, and Klaus was frantically trying to awaken the youngest party member, with no prevail.

"She is a heavy sleeper." Klaus whined and Kasumi sent him the death glare.

"She is a baby!" Kasumi piped and Klaus immediately softened.

"I'm sorry." He replied and slunked off to get the rest of his bags ready. Kasumi walked over to me as I was washing my face in the nearby stream.

"You don't have to be mean to him, Kas, you do know that, right?" I looked up at her and dried my face.

"I know I don't _have _to, but, for the time being, I will be. Plus, it's fun and entertaining watching his face become all pouty like that." She smirked and began smelling around the air. "Wow, Riou, that soap smells wonderful! Did Barbara give it to you?"

"No, it was a gift from Hilda. And thanks," I said laughing slightly. "I want to smell good." She giggled and bent down splashing water at me, getting me semi-wet.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice Kassss!" I laughed and tossed her gently into the stream. "Haha!" She pouted, but it was easy to tell that she was having trouble keeping a smile off her lips.

Kasumi had the prettiest smile, one that glowed, it was almost perfect, and the way she laughed warmed me up making every part of me, happy. Maybe there was something more to it, but- I'll leave it how it is, there isn't any use in getting worked up over something as mediocre as feelings.

"Give me a hand will ya?" She asked me and I pulled her out of the flowing clear blue stream with ease. Together we walked over to the, now spotless, campsite and whistled. Everyone began to walk up from all of the different directions they were in and stood in a kind of circle, while I began. "Templeton, what's the report on Kuskus?"

"Just about a half mile up, I can already hear the music, and the ports are in site." Templeton replied smiling slightly.

"Good, anyone else need to-" There was a loud yawn coming from Shiro's area, and a sleepy girl rubbed her eyes.

"Oh… Uhm, good morning everyone…. Did I oversleep?" She looked up at everyone gathered around with her big eyes and had sort of an apologetic look in her face. "I'm sorry."

She stood up and began to pet Shiro. And everyone murmured their acceptance and focused their attention back on me.

"Oh, well, anyways. Is there anything else you need to report before we make our way in to the city?" I glanced around at everyone, Kinnison, Eilie, Kasumi, no one spoke for a moment, all thinking on what to say.

"…Lord?" Klaus began. "I have received word from Fitcher. He has secured us a boat to Coronet in two days. We will have plenty of extra time in Coronet, so I was wondering if we could take part in their annual festivities that should be happening tonight and into tomorrow?" Klaus asked, as if he really wanted to go.

"I don't see why not? Seeing as we will be there for another day than planned, though when we get there, I expect a report on anything that doesn't look right, or looks out of place."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but it was obvious everyone was very excited.

* * *

_Templetons Journal Day Three:_

'_I am quite happy that I seem to be needed, and I'm glad I am getting asked all of these questions about where to go and how much further. It's exciting to know all of these things, though I miss the sweet sanctuary of the library with Amelia. _

_I am very curious of little Viki though, older Viki and I were quite close as we were both very familiar with the land, but this one seems to know nothing! It is so frustrating trying to hold a conversation without her running off looking for Shiro. I hope she doesn't stay with us for too long, she is quite the annoyance.'_

* * *

The town played familiar music when we walked in. Everyone seemed so excited to see Klaus and I, it was quite frankly, ridiculous. But it made me smile, anything to keep my head up now-a-days, I will gladly receive. I suppose they were excited to see Klaus because he is one of the most famous strategists around, and not to mention Kiba, his father, was a highly regarded general. One would have to almost live in a cave not to know about them.

"Nostalgic, eh Riou?" Kinnison chirped while looking around at the small but familiar town, smiling.

I nodded in agreements. This is where I had met not only Shu for the first time, but Richmond as well, and Stallion was always running crazy little circles around the square.

"Extremely." I laughed and he elbowed me.

We had pushed our way through the crowd and everyone eventually went back to work leaving the square almost quiet.

The day was gloomy, but not gloomy enough to rain on my parade. Eilie linked arms with me. "So, do we split up, or just go about this like a 'normal' day? Because, oh," She said flirtatiously, "It's hard to bear one moment without you!" She burst out laughing, and so did Kasumi, leaving my cheeks burning hot.

"You know, Ri, you shouldn't leave your emotions out in the open like that. You know, all over your face?" Kasumi giggled in delight. Any other day in the castle amongst people and she would be as quiet as a mouse.

"Be quiet.." I managed to say and rolled my eyes. "You two and Klaus stay together, while the rest of us will form another group and we'll meet up later?" I asked hurriedly.

"LORD! Don't leave me with them! Please…" Klaus begged, but I was already storming off. "Damn…" He whispered.

"What was such the hurry?" Kinnison asked with a smile as we were walking away from them.

"Kas just really gets to me sometimes, but whatever, I'll talk to you about it later."

_Riou's Journal Day Three:_

'_Ugh, Kasumi and Eilie really get annoying when they are together. But, they're like sisters so I can't nit pick too much. :/ Kuskus is really boring right now, but that isn't what get's me thinking, it's still the whole Viki thing! Maybe she'll talk more about things later.'_

The sun began to set and all was right in the area of Kuskus, my group ended up meeting with Richmond to try and get more details on how things were here, but he only said that after the Highlands had left, it was as if they had never shown up.

"Richmond, was is everything back here?" I asked. "Is it different than the castle life."

He kind of stayed quiet but managed a small chuckle.

"Before the castle, I've never really stayed in one place, my job had taken me all over, but, now that no one really needs me anymore, I can stay here, it's nice." He said after awhile.

We talked for a minute before he got up in left in a kind of hurry.

"Hey Riou! It's almost time for everything right? I heard things have been set up in the square!" Templeton yelled from across the room when the sun was fully down over the horizon, nothing is prettier than the sky when the sun had just left it's presence.

We all got up simultaneously and walked out of the inn. When we got outside, nothing had been set up, nothing had been prepared, and more importantly, no one was there.

"Hey, I thought-" I began, but something stopped me. There was Kasumi, Eilie, and Klaus, but did they not see me. They were walking and laughing amongst each other, but, they walked right past us. As if I were invisible, or, if they just didn't know me. But it wasn't just me. Kinnison, Templeton and I looked at each other while the sound of the world became completely drowned out.

I felt a tug on my shirt and there was grown up Viki standing next to me.

"Oops." Was all that her mouth could form, though I began to not hear anything.

"What's going on!" Kinnison tried yelling, but no words came out. We all stuck together as our world was falling apart, everything was being sucked into the line of space and time. Where were Kasumi and Eilie? Could I get them back? Thoughts were spinning out of control in my mind, and before I knew it, I had blacked out standing up, halfway between my time and the next.

* * *

**_A/N: I am so sorry for the super short chapter. I tried to make it longer, but it's late and I want there to be a lot going on in the next chapter, so stay tuned. :D_**


	5. Recollections

Hey! New chapter is up! Please review, I want to know if everyone likes it. ;_; Haha, well, you don't have to. Well, this is my favorite chapter so far, I hope you enjoy it. :D

**LucaBlightisPuca: **Thank you! It means a lot that you like it, really. And I'm sorry about the short chapters, but I like leaving you guys in suspense for what will happen, though I suppose I could start combining chapters. :/ Hah, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Does owning you in my dreams count, oh beloved Suikoden? Because I can't have you in real life. ;_; I don't own Suikoden or any of the names or places in my Fanfic. Promise. /3 They belong to Konami.

* * *

**Recollections~**

_"Power? Am I looking for power? _

_Ever since the first day I saw you... I somehow knew that we would be friends... _

_I was never lonely because you were there.. it felt like those days would last forever... _

_We walked along the same paths because... we chose Life and Death together... _

_I believed in you... always... because we shared so much..." _

I woke up, in a sort of sweat and panic as if I had awoken from a nightmare. Was I even dreaming? Ah, I don't remember anymore. I suppose it didn't _really_ matter. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness and see where I was. As I was sitting, I tried to remember how I got here, was I not just in Kuskus awaiting the boat to Coronet? I don't remember, though the place I am in now, isn't Kuskus, but it is vaguely familiar.

My eyes adjusted, slowly but surely, but once I realized where I was, a sense of fear and shock waved over me. The houses were back, the smell of fire gone from the air, even little lights appeared in the windows, it all seemed impossible.

I heard rustling behind me and before I could shoot up, before I could even think about getting ready to fight, a cold hand was slapped over my mouth, and I was dragged into the darkness. All of my screams were muffled by the shaking hand.

I saw Shiro out of my peripherals, and realized who the hand belonged to. "Kinnison!" I whispered once the body had drug me to a small corner. "What is going on…?"

His face was pale, no color was left in his body. "Look…" He pointed and whispered. "Who do you see…"

I looked in the direction his fingers were pointing, and I too felt all of the blood leave my face. "How… How is that possible?" I whispered again, my voice quivering.

Standing there, in all of his glory, a brutal man, one of whom I killed with my own hands, the very man who burned this village to the ground. Luca Blight. Saying his name was even hard for me to say, it's been a long while since that final battle I had with him. Everything was beginning to make sense, and the memories of my dream came flooding back to me.

"_Young followers of destiny, we have looked into your hearts, and witnessed your 'character'."_ _Said the woman who held all fate in her palms._

"_You're the one from before! Who are you?" My old friend yelled out brashly._

"_I am the inheritor of the 'gate rune', the keeper of gates between worlds. She who watches the great scales of fate. Fate quivers, the future cannot be seen. One of the '27 True Runes' has recognized you, oh followers of destiny, the path is now open to you." The woman goes by the name of Leknaat. She began this whole journey._

"_Recognized us… Is that what that vision was?" He asked._

"_Yes. The rune recognized you. The 'Rune of Beginning,' which lies asleep beyond here, is needed to complete your destiny. Stand before the rune and hold up your right hands, you will be granted the power to alter fate. Think, and then decide. Power will not grant you peace. The Storms of Fate cause misery for many and few will be able to calm them once they start. If you do not desire 'Power,' return now to the outside world."_

"_Power… rune… The power of the '27 True Runes,' what will you do, Riou?" He asked me, the greed of knowledge always present in his eyes._

"_I don't need power." I replied, fully ready to leave back to everything I've always known._

"_Sometimes power hurts people, and sometimes fate plays with peoples lives, even so, it's what you need right now." Leknaat started._

"_Please Riou, you are strong, but me? I.. Please, try to understand." Jowy, my old friend, replied._

"_Since, since we 'need' power…" I said, trying to convince myself._

"_Thank you, Riou… I'll take the cave to the right, you go to the left." He then walked away._

I don't know why, the thoughts of that day filled my head as I laid unconscious. Ever since that day, I had many people look to me, I wouldn't want to go back… So why am I here now? Why are the events of my past repeating themselves? I wasn't even here when Toto burned, what is going on?

Kinnison tapped my shoulder. "My lord and friend, if we do not get out of here now, we will surely burn." He said.

"Where is Templeton?" I asked, my mind racing.

"We cannot burden ourselves with looking, we have to go now. There is a pathway to our right, past the shrine, where we can go."

"And Pilika?" I asked, remembering the little girl who lived here, long ago.

"Riou, NOW!" He whispered and began to crawl behind the houses as Luca Blights voice roared into my ears. I could not listen. I followed behind my friend and we safely made it to the path.

"We have to go back to Templeton. We have to go back for Pilika. I've beat him once-"

"Riou, I saw, with my own eyes the way you woke up. Considering where we are, and however we got here, we are not in any place to match him now."

The threads of time blasted into the past, but what all has changed? I surely don't know.

"I am not about to watch a friend die in this fire. If we truly are in the past, we will need him. The 108 Stars of Destiny. Have you not remembered Leknaats will?" I asked, even though the fire was not here, I knew it was coming.

"I was never told," He replied. "Just you, well, and Luc."

"I need to complete my destiny." I replied and looked around until I found Blight. I could hear some of his words.

* * *

"Tonight Toto, tomorrow, the world!" He screamed and all of his men graveled at his feet, worshiping him as if he was a God. But, he was no God. He didn't possess a rune, and all he used were dirty tactics. I need to find Pilika and Templeton and run away as fast as I can.

I suppose fate felt sorry for me, after all that had happened. I saw him in the faintest of lights, cowering behind a barrel not ten feet away from the Prince. If only Klaus were here, he could come up with a plan.

"Kinnison, look over there… It's Templeton." He glanced over and smiled.

"How do you suppose we get over there without being spotted?" He said, fully complying with me, he wanted to get him back as well.

"Shiro." I whispered. I had a plan. It was risky, but it could work. Shiro, even though he is an animal, he is one of the strongest warriors I have ever had the honor of fighting next to. Kinnison knew this.

"As a distraction." He said, with sadness in his words, it wasn't a question, but more of a statement. "I'm sure he'd be willing."

I nodded. "He'll distract them, I'll grab Pilika and Templeton… You stay here…"

Kinnison violently shook his head. "No. I'll grab Templeton, you grab Pilika."

"It's dangerous…"

"And even more so for you." He replied and gave me a hug.

I glanced at him. "If you are willing to put your life on the line, then I have a better idea."

* * *

Kinnison bolted out of the path. '_I hope we can do this'_ He thought to himself as he hid behind a building. He sent Shiro out walking, and told him to attack the nearest Highland soldier that was alone, that would be his costume.

Shiro found a young man and pounced on him breaking his neck. Killing him without a sound and dragged him back to Kinnison who put on the armor quietly.

"Go back to the path now, Shiro. I've got it from here." He walked up and stood around the group of Highlanders who nodded in his direction. Before returning their direction back to their Prince.

"Boys." Started Luca Blight. "After tonight, you will be an honor to our country, people will cheer at the sound of your name." Everyone clapped. "Do you all know your jobs?" Kinnison gave the signal to me to run and get Pilika.

I ran as fast as I could to the little house and opened the door quietly with the key that was under the mat. "Pilika!" I whispered loudly.

The family was cowered under the table. "Pilika, I've come to get you."

"Un-Uncle?" She got out from under the table and ran to me, her little arms were outstretched.

"Marx. Is there anyway we can get out of here without being caught?" He looked at me.

"Don't worry about us. Take the back door out, it will lead you next to the shrine." He replied.

Without any hesitation I ran towards the door with Pilika on my hip. "Are they gonna be okay?" She whimpered.

I didn't know what to say to her. I knew they wouldn't be, but she was my priority, not them. I was feeling remorseful.

I ran in to a limber body and realized it was the other one I was looking for. Templeton. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the entrance of the shrine.

"Stay quiet." I told them both and left Pilika in Templeton's care and ran out to find Shiro. I reached the path and he growled at me, as if he thought I were the enemy.

"Shiro, go get the Highlanders and save Kinnison." I ordered the dog and off he ran.

I signaled for the two to come out and we ran away from Toto, hoping everything would be okay. Hoping that Kinnison and Shiro would come out safe. We needed to find Viki. Set everything straight, but where would she be? Who knew… she wasn't one to tell me where she went on her own time.

We slowed our pace and Templeton and I began to talk.

"She said Harmonia, didn't she?" He asked, knowing what I was thinking about.

"But, I found her around this time, for the first time in the Forest Path. Do you think she would be there again?

He shrugged his shoulders and set his bag down. We were fairly far away and settled down for the night. This was the usual time for me to write in my journal, but I seemed to have lost it along the way.

* * *

**A/N: AH! **I'm so excited for the next chapter. So stay tuned. :D Comment, criticize, review. And most of all, keep reading. (:


	6. The Expected

**Sorry!** Sorry this chapter is kinda late to everyone who actually reads it, it's kind of a filler. Sorry! But the next chapter, should be better.

**The Expected**

I woke up in the morning after all the events last night to find the smell of fire burning through my nose. I knew what had happened, but, that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was where I was supposed to be at this time, is there the old Riou still running around? Or am I the old Riou? My first task was to go back to Toto and find Kinnison and Shiro.

I walked over to Templeton and Pilika, one of whom was already awake and staring a his map. "Riou…" He began. "Everywhere I've been after this point, isn't on my map anymore."

"Really?" I asked shocked. What else could go wrong?

He nodded and showed me his map. North and South Window weren't on there, Tinto and Gregminister vanished, Cave of the Wind, Kuskus, Drakemouth, Highway Village. They were all gone. Although, Highland was still there. Kyaro, L'Renouille, Rude Forest.

I remember once, when I was small, I got lost in Rude forest, Nanami said that Jowy cried for me to come back, I felt really cared about.

"Templeton, do you know why the Highland cities are there, but not any of the Jowston Alliance?" I asked, pondering why L'Renouille wasn't named Higheast, as it was when we won the war.

He shook his head. "I've barely been to Highland at all." He stated. "Definitely not all of these places, and I- Amelia didn't allow me to go with you into Higheast before it fell."

I knew that, but, why is his map filled with the locations of the enemy? I was confused, extremely confused.

"Bark! Ruuuuff ruuuuff, grrrrr!"

I heard a familiar barking and from a distance I saw Shiro running towards me. "Hey boy, glad to see you made it back okay."

He licked my hand and turned around. I saw Kinnison limping towards us, burns all over his body. From waking up to the smell of flames and burned buildings, I had known what happened. Luca Blight burned the place to the ground.

I looked at my left hand, the shield rune still brightly shining. Why is it here? If I remember correctly, I hadn't gotten the rune 'til after Toto had burned, with Jowy.

But, it might save Kinnison.

I rushed towards his now crippling body. "Kinnison… It's going to be okay.." I said as I began to raise my hand to his body.

He looked at me, eyes pleading to be relieved of pain. "Riou…" He coughed. "It was hard to bear, watching everything burn to the ground… We have to…-"

I whispered a quiet prayer and gently placed my warm hands over his shivering body, over all of his wounds until they completely cleared. "I don't know, if I was supposed to use my rune that way, but, if I didn't I don't know what would happen to you. And I can't even bear the thought of that." The life returned to Kinnison's once pale body, he regained some of his strength, except for of course his exhausted eyes, they stayed red and full of terror.

"Riou… We have to go back…" He began. "There has to be some survivors… Somewhere…" Templeton came up to us relieved.

"Pilika seems to know that her parents may be in a better place, and there isn't a scratch on Shiro." He stated and flashed the archer a quick smile. "I'm glad you look better Kinnison. But how do you feel…?" He asked.

"I'm alright now." He replied.

"Kinnison. How did you get away? Where is the army stationed?" I asked, turning the conversation into something more urgent.

"I escaped when everyone, even the Prince, was asleep in their tents. They are now camped near Muse. Though seeing as I left last night, I don't know where they are now." He said strongly.

"Then, do you think we can make it to Toto without being seen or caught?" Realizing that I sounded more like a strategist, than a friend worried about another's safety. Klaus. Where are they, in the future…? I need to know that Eilie and Kas are okay…

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that we can make it." He said with a smile.

"Good." I replied finally standing up, and helping Kinnison up.

"Lord." Templeton began. "I believe Viki is now in Harmonia. After Toto, I believe our best bet is going there first."

"Do you know how to get there?" I asked, cautiously. "I don't believe it's on your map."

"I have a general idea. She used to tell me these grand stories of her adventures there, how she got there, who and what she ran into. She painted these images in my mind to where if I needed it, I could probably get there with ease." Templeton twiddled his fingers as if awaiting disapproval.

"I'm pretty good with nature. It shouldn't be too awful, though, I think Harmonia is above Highland territory, we would have to disguise ourselves." Kinnison spoke up and Shiro gave a quiet approving bark.

"Well." I sighed. "Let's focus on the task at hand before we go jumping the barrel." I began. "Toto. We need to check on the survival rate?" Pilika grabbed onto my tunic.

"Uncle… I wanna go home…" She cried.

"Come on guys, let's get walking.." I said and we packed up our things.

* * *

We arrived in a totally obliterated Toto, nothing was left except a dog and ashes… And the Shrine. The Shrine went untouched. I could hear whimpers and muffled voices coming from it and I walked up.

There were Pilika's parents, bleeding, both near death. I couldn't let Pilika see. I had no rune power left in me from after I saved Kinnison, so healing them was out of the question. Templeton seeed to understand why I pulled Pilika away from the Shrine, and he picked her up and began to search elsewhere.

"Marx… What happened…" I half asked.

"Luca's White Wolf army thrashed in…" He whispered, his wife dying in his hands. "Killed everyone, burned everything… We had this place to go to, but, it didn't stop the fires…"

"I'm so sorry…" I pulled out some medicine from my bag and left it on the ground. "I have not any energy left… I'm so sorry…." I ran out. I couldn't see them die like that, not again.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, a journey to Harmonia. That sounds very nice. Comment, criticize, review, read!

I am so sorry for the really short chapter. ;_;


	7. From Expected to Collision

**A/N: **WOW! Getting this out A LOT later than I wanted to, but, I was having a lot of trouble starting it.

**LucaBlightIsPuca: **Thank you for all of your support! And I took in some of your ideas, I suppose they help with bringing in details. Thanks a lot!

* * *

**From Expected Back to Collision**

There weren't any survivors. I asked and I even double checked, except well Pilika's dying parents. Though, I'm sure they are long gone by now for we left the fumes of the burned village behind us and left nights ago.

We have been on our way to North Sparrow Pass for a few days now, I used to keep track, but, I just don't remember anymore. A week? Two? God only knows I suppose. We were almost there, I could feel the cold coming from the fog that covered the area and it was dead Summer.

"Can we make a detour?" I asked them suddenly. They all looked at me, including the white dog and the little girl.

"But you were so adamant on us getting there fast Riou." Kinnison replied. "Why though, I'm not really sure."

"I just, have to see if something is still there… I want to go to Ryube…" I said, changing my course. We began to walk down more south. Kinnison began to smile.

"Well, Shiro and I haven't been there in awhile." He patted his dog on the head. "I'd be more than happy going back, hopefully it isn't burned yet…" He knew full well that the small village burned before Toto, but, maybe he was just being wishful…

We had been walking for about an hour. Maybe. Had it been an hour? I couldn't tell by the sun, too many trees were in the way.

Rustling from behind us hindered my thoughts, we looked at each other and hid in the nearest bush, peeking out quietly.

There, standing in blue, was royalty. Why did he look so familiar…? And… Who was that with him… I realized at once who it was.

"No…" I whispered quietly, tears in my eyes.

Kinnison looked at me, shock in his face. "….Klaus." He said quietly. "With Bishop Sassari…"

We kept quiet again once they began talking.

* * *

"Good job keeping the plan secret young Klaus." Sassari began. "Although it was mere coincidence that you showed up in Harmonia with Viki at your side, you have been a great help bringing the lord back to his demise." He said, evil just showing in his face. "Bringing Viki to Kuskus was the perfect plan."

Klaus growled as if he didn't want anything to do with it. "Don't talk to me as if I wanted this to happen."

Sassari only laughed again. "Bringing her close to my magic though? You had to have been stupid."

I turned red. I knew he was a bad person to bring along.

"I had no choice. Bringing the girl to Kuskus wasn't my decision. It was theirs." He snapped. "Threatening to kill my lord and my father, I couldn't do much else than to comply." Klaus looked furious.

"It isn't his fault…?" I whispered. Templeton and Kinnison only looked at me and nodded in agreement. I glued my eyes back to their argument.

Sassari smacked him with his staff. "Don't talk back to me! I am stronger than you could ever believe."

I almost stood up to help him, but they held me down.

"You sound like my brother." He spat and Klaus stood up slowly, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You make me sick. Keep me out of the rest of your plans."

"Now, now. Don't say that." A large gust of wind showed up and Eilie and Kasumi appeared, one on each of Sassari's arms. "You wouldn't want anything happening to these girls now would you?" They struggled against his strong biceps.

Klaus and I cringed at the same time. "No, I suppose not…"

"But don't worry Klaus, it will only be a matter of time before the young lord shows up."

I tried standing again. But Shiro got to him before I could. He took off towards the fight. "No!" Kinnison yelled running after him.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sassari yelled at the young archer and his dog.

"…Kinnison…?" Klaus began, but Kinnison put up his hand at the young strategist.

"Save it.." He muttered obviously angry at him and the situation. Klaus remained quiet and Kinnison directed his focus back to Sassari. "Kinnison, Captain of the Archers for the Orange army under my lord and friend Riou."

Sassari laughed once again. "And you have the audacity to show up now while we are on the search for your friend, enemy?" His once laughing persona turned evil.

"Where is he?" Sassari demanded. Shiro began to bark and took a step forward.

"It is of no interest of mine to even hint at you to where he may or may not be." Kinnison began. "Besides his whereabouts shall remain unknown for the time being."

"I heard he was on his way to Harmonia."

Kinnison glared at Klaus. "Not that I know of."

That's it, I can't stay here sitting any longer, waiting for them to return. I stood up, out of the bush and walked towards Sassari and the group. Templeton tried grabbing for me, but I stopped him and left anyway.

"Here I am. Leave them all alone."

Kasumi's eyes became wide filled with both terror and relief. "Ah, young Riou. We've all been waiting for you." He flicked the bottom of his staff and everyone became tied to a tree.

"Riou!" Klaus yelled. "Go back...! You can't be here."

I looked at him, anger in my face. "If you hadn't have showed up, we wouldn't be here. Your father will be disappointed." I looked back to Sassari and Klaus fell quiet once again. Kinnison didn't look too happy being next to him.

"What is it you want from me." I shouted angrily

He scoffed. "Not that I should be telling you, but, your days are numbered regardless. My lord Luca is on a vengeance, seeking revenge on not only you, but your friend… What was his name again… Ah yes, Jowy." His eyes turned to me. "He is being held in a cell, waiting for the day that you come to him Riou."

"Shut up!" I spat. "Let Jowy go. Take me." I began. "Leave them all alone." Is this what he wants?

"No, actually, I can't do that. I think… I think that I'll take all of you, take all of you to where you can all receive your last days, and the Dunan Republic will be no longer and Highland and Harmonia will again rise to the top." He smiled. I looked around. "Even if you hadn't have showed up, I would have taken them anyways Lord."

Everyone looked to each other in fear, but they knew not to talk.

"How did you get me back to the past…" I questioned.

"It was easy once Viki returned to her natural form, I guess it was time again for her to return to being that annoying little girl she was when you found her." He stated. "Her powers once again became more unstable. Making it easy for me to manipulate her magic into my own." Sassari finished smiling.

I really hope Templeton will go find Viktor and Shu. "Then take me, but I know… You can't change the future Sassari. You can take me back to the past, but it's futile. If I have learned anything from being 'Lord Riou' it's that. No matter which path you take, the future is unchangeable."

He pounded his staff on the ground and all went black, once again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this seems really rushed. I want to thank you guys for reading! It means a lot. And I'm so sorry for getting this out so late and for it being and mostly dialogue. Sorry if this story is kind of boring. ;_;**


	8. Templeton's Escape

**A/N: **I'm just going say it. I totally forgot about this, and every other story I've been working on, and I have been very busy. Please be patient. :D

Thank you everyone for your interest in this story. However I am about to disappoint you all with a very short and boring chapter. DX

**Templeton's Escape and Riou's Revenge**

**Templeton's P.O.V**

In an instant, they all disappeared into the slowly setting sun. The sky, fueled with elegance and a cool vibrancy glow that shot colors of orange and blue at the world. But, it still looked dead to me. All at once everything I had been working towards, was now gone in perhaps five minutes. Maybe there was still a bit of a chance I can save them, although I am no muscle, I have knowledge, at least some. Pilika whimpered behind me, it wasn't until then had I realized she was saved from the blackout as well as me.

I tried to think about what to do next. I fully understood that it would be a dead mission to go don to Harmonia to save Riou and the others by myself and a little girl. But, what else could be done? I mean, it's not as simple as someone would think. We can't just barge right in to a place where we don't even know where they could be. Maybe we should go find someone who could do the job. But who would that be? Shu is outted, he was too hard to recruit for Apple.. Why would he listen to me...

After a very long deliberation with myself, I decided that it would be best to head down to the fort and find Viktor, hopefully, he would know what to do. However, what if he didn't know Riou, our beloved savior and lord? It's worth a shot, and I'm already so close, I can taste the pines surrounding the small wooden building, home to so many. I arose out of the tiny bush that held us all and glanced around to see if anyone was still around, however it was a clear coast and I began to sprint as fast as I could south towards the Mercenary Fortress, with little Pilika in my arms, holding and clenching for life. She must have been scared.

Only when the speck of the building came into my peripherals did I slow down. With the sun now gone from the sky we were in a lot more danger than before, we had to hurry. I huffed and panted as the speck grew and grew. Before I knew it, I was standing in the small dirt pathway that took me straight to where I wanted to go. I was half surprised that I arrived there without any conflict.

"Halt!" A man, I guessed he and his friend were guards, dressed in green and blue stopped us from going any further. "What business do you two have here, if any. This is not a time to be visiting the fortress."

"I am Templeton, friend to Lord Riou of Northwindow, and this is Pilika, also a friend" The guard glanced at me, as if I was crazy and looked to his friend.

"Let them in." He said swiftly.

The two moved out of the way, and an escort walked us through the building. There was Leona, she smiled at me, a familiar smile and winked subtly, as if she knew me and what was going on.

We reached the stairs. "Up the stairs, middle door is the room you will find him." The escort said, as if he were a small sentence in a world of riddles.

I walked up the stairs and into the large room. Viktor and Flik were talking, and maybe about something important but they stopped as soon as I arrived. "What is the word of Lord Riou?" Viktor asked. Straight to the point I see. No how are ya?

I set Pilika down gently and she ran to Flik. Had she remembered him as well? Hopefully everything was coming back to her about the small time she had spent with us. "Do you know of what happened?" I asked first, cautiously, still panting slightly from the run. Rarely do I get out and run.

What if they were working for the Klaus? I can't just hand out secrets as if they were newspapers. I had to make sure.

"If so, how." That, was more of a statement. I could feel some courage welling up with me. I mean, I was just a kid standing here with two of the most influential men of North Window and I was almost being a brat. Going back to my roots I see.

They looked at each other. "It was if… for days I was living in a dream…" Flik began first, before Viktor had a chance to even say anything. "We were doing things as we did in the past, re-living things that had already happened… Doing things that I don't think I could have done anymore after we had joined the war." He continued as if he didn't even know himself anymore. "However, it was Richmond who came here, telling us of what had happened in Kuskus. Viki transported everyone into the past. Am I correct?"

I knew he was telling the truth, as many sneaky things that Richmond happens to be he obviously isn't a liar. After all, he was there when it all happened, everything with Riou and Viki.

"Bishop Sassari took them as we were nearing Ryube. Klaus tricked us… It wasn't only Viki, Klaus knew her powers were unstable as she turned from child into adult." I said realizing how fooled we all were, me and everyone, we all put our trust into him. But something he said had bothered me, something he said to Sassari, "Don't act like I wanted this to happen" Was he blackmailed?

"What do you mean, 'Klaus tricked us'? And Viki, a child?" Viktor shouted, the man was as loud as a bear.

"I mean he got Viki and used her magic for Sassari's benefit. When she appeared to us, she was only but a child perhaps round eight or nine. It was Riou who figured it out, however we all had our assumptions when she said she was Viki from Harmonia. Weirdly she followed us, even though she had no recollection of who we were."

"Sassari, you mean Luc's brother?" Flik asked inquisitively and I nodded slightly.

"I see. Then, they must be in Harmonia. If that's where Viki came from and I know that's where Sassari is from then it's pretty possible." He finished.

I guess, Harmonia it is then. All of these adventures and all I am is a mere mapper, what do I even know? Yeah, I have been on my share of adventures but not nearly as many as Kasumi or Riou, or even the archer Kinnison. They were all the real heroes.

"Then, I will prepare us a-"

"No need. I've been there and back, many, many, many times." Viktor stated.

A thought shot to me, like lighting hit a pole during a thunderstorm. "Do we need Luc?"

* * *

**Riou's P.O.V**

The 'sleep' was almost unbearable, as well as my pounding headache and heart. I awoke. and the first thing I did was scan my eyes around for my friends. Everyone was next to me, except Templeton and Pilika. I hope they made it out okay.

Shiro, Kinnison, Kasumi, Eilie, and… Another face. It was Jowy's. Up he sat, facing the wall.

"I see you're awake… Riou." He said softly, his voice barely audible in the small, damp room. As much as I figured we were in Harmonia, wouldn't they have nicer places to put us?

I stood up and walked over to him. "I am." I almost gritted through my teeth.

I was almost glad everyone was still sleeping, all of the pent up anger I had felt, and am now feeling. They shouldn't have to see it, see me like this. "All this time..." I hissed. "All this time, I thought you were the bad guy. You should have stopped this while you were ahead. What were you trying to accomplish by waging a war with me of all people, for so long... Is that what you wanted?" I could tell he sensed my anger. How could he not? We've known each other since we were kids, he is bound to know a few things about me.

"I was never the bad guy. All I wanted was for you and Nanami to get away from this war. So Highland can be at peace." His voice still soft.

"Did that happen, Jowy? Do you honestly think I was just going to stand by and let everything happen for you? Did you only do it for the wife you received? I'm not sure, but you left her in the end too." I was pretty angry with him. People died because he just couldn't give up. People believed in me, though. Is that why he did it? Or had he only wanted to be on top? I couldn't tell why he was my best friend anymore. I sighed.

"No. I didn't." He stopped and looked at me. "But I'm here now."

I stood up and sat back where I was when I awoke. He just didn't understand.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, and the long wait.


	9. A Gathering Army

**Hey everyone! **I know it's been a long time! But I'm here with an update, believe it or not. Sorry if you were expecting something longer, but I tried my best. (:

* * *

**A ****Gathering**** Army**

What started off as a simple survey of the towns after the war, threw my friends away. I felt a strong urge, a tie to them I had never felt before this journey. It was now my turn to save them as they had saved me all those years ago. Where would I have been if not for Riou and his friends? I'd probably be captured as Highland property.

This was finally the point in time where my maps would come in handy, and be useful for someone other than myself. As much as the thought of the younger version of Viki had annoyed me to no end, in those past few days, she helped me construct a small map of Harmonia, at least one that seemed to be useful for where we needed to be. And from gathering together what Viktor had told me about the land, I was able to make a route there. It would take days, however, days I wasn't sure we had. I wasn't even sure where in Harmonia my friends were. But, I knew if Sasarai was apart of it, they would be there.

I glanced at the little pink-faced, pink-dressed girl sleeping next to me, Pilika. Ever since we got here she's been clinging to me as if I were her new-found 'uncle' Jowy. Not that I minded, I loved the feeling of being needed, but I wasn't much of a children's boy.

I gathered my supplies under my right arm, and with my left I pulled the blanket up to Pilika's neck. It tended to get chilly in this room made of stone, and the night was only beginning.

I stepped out into the lighted hallway and made my way to the stone stairs. A loud noise seemed to be brewing from outside, as if a large amount of people were cheering, I had to know what was going on. Outside of the wooden doors of the fort, an army was waiting. I ran as fast as my legs could go. The noise outside got louder as I opened the door. I immediately saw Flik and Viktor standing there, a large army was posted at their front.

Flik looked back to me with sweat and fear plastered on his face. He tried to keep composed but his pupils filled the entirety of his eyes. He spoke, gently and softly. "If I remember correctly, this fort is the next to go." There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked back to his army. "We're getting everyone out before that happens."

"No better time than now. Everyone that's supposed to be here is here." I looked over past them into the crowd as Viktor piped in. Immediately I saw Pohl, Barbara, Leona, Tsai, Rikimaru, Gengen, and many others as well as the commoners there helping. "Now, we're headed to Harmonia, we're off to save Riou and the others.. It's our turn to be selfless..." VIktor ended, finally.

A thought was brewing in my young mind. "We don't have everyone yet, Pilika is still in there." I handed the two men my belongings as well as my precious map and I took off to save the little girl as if she were in immediate danger. I picked up her sleeping body, blanket, teddy and all, and brought her back up to the roar of men outside to the front of the fort.

As soon as I stepped outside, I heard Viktor speaking. I tuned my ears to him. He was saying something about the easiest route being North Sparrow Pass, and I agreed silently with him. He also said that is was more than a few days journey, and he needed everyone to be prepared. "We're going to split up!" The loud man bellowed. "Half goes now, half follows before first light hits the ground. First half on the horses and in the carriages, second half goes on foot. Both teams will be led by Flik and myself. Flik will lead the first group and I will lead the latter. Everyone understand?" He bellowed, and the crowd roared in response.

Flik turned to me and smiled, seemingly looked more calm. "You and Pilika will be coming with me in the carriages. You too aren't strong enough to make such a journey on foot." If it were a few years ago, I would have pouted until I got to go with the others, but now, I realize my place in this world, and it isn't with the fighters. Flik nodded his head to the make-shift carriages to the front. Luckily there seemed to be enough to fit everyone. I took it as my hint to leave and headed towards them, little girl and all. Luckily, I shared my carriage with Leona, she brought snacks. We got in, as soon as the door shut behind us, I heard the whips slash and we were on our way, the hooves hitting the ground were almost comforting enough for me to fall asleep...

* * *

It was light. I didn't get much sleep after my encounter with Jowy. He's aged somehow, the features on his face were not as youthful as they once were.. That's when I realized we had changed, we could never be the friends we once were. This war had changed us, our sides had changed us. Would it be impossible to start new?

I looked around at my friends who were just waking up. Eilie's eyes had just started to flutter awake, she looked so beautiful laying there. I was sad that we had argued the last time we talked, and with her in the grasps of Sasarai, made me fear that I would never get to apologize. I kneeled down to her and laid her head in my lap, stroking her hair. "I was scared." I whispered softly.. "I was scared I would never get to apologize to you and Kasumi." She looked up at me and smiled, laughing slightly.

"It isn't your fault, I was the one teasing you." She laid her head back down, I wanted this moment to last forever. But all good things have to come to an end.

Everyone else stirred as heavy footsteps stomped down the cobblestone to our small cell. He laughed, it was a laugh I had not only heard before, but one I was very, very familiar with. "Cap.. Captain Rowd?" I asked and looked over to Jowy, who was also awake with alarm.

The man appeared through the bars of the cell. "Are you surprised? I wouldn't be gone forever. If you brats hadn't of ruined everything for us, you wouldn't be here. Your friends wouldn't be in danger." His eyes turned to an icy glare. "But, it isn't my problem any longer. Come on kids, get up. We're going on a... little journey." He laughed and patiently waited everyone to wake up before opening our cage to our fate.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay for cliffhangers? I promise to be more punctual with my updates, I'm sorry to all who were waiting. I hope you're all enjoying this story more and more as it progresses. In fact, it's almost over. (: That's right, I've always intended for this story to end after Riou learned his place in Suikoden society, in my story, he's always running from his problems. And finally he's realizing he needs to face them and hopefully learn the valuable lessons of friendship.


	10. From the Heart

**Authors Note: **To be honest, this was a really hard chapter to write, I guess that's why it's so short. I'm awfully sorry for disappointing you all. But, I know I left more than one cliffhanger. ;) Thank you all for the constant support and I'm so sorry for not updating in a reasonable time manner. Like I said, I had a difficult time writing this chapter.

* * *

And sleep I did, I supposed because the next thing I remembered, it was light outside. Bright light. I smelled the fresh morning air. Last I remembered, Leona and I were up playing cards, of course she won. Pilika was still asleep, and I removed my arm that was around her and sat up rubbing my eyes gently, adjusting myself to the light. Leona was already awake.

She smiled. "It was cute.." Leona said softly, looking out of the window. "You crawled to her a held her tight in your sleep, as if you truly were her Uncle." Her soft smile stayed present on her youthful face. "The world needs more people like you." She looked to me with a sparkling gleam in her eye that never seemed to fade, even in the darkest situations. More people like me... I'm not anything special, I just loved the ones around me. After all we had been through together... How could I not?

I looked down at the sleeping girl and wished all her fears would fall and that she could be happy. I feared though, that neither one of us would be happy again. "... When the war was over..." I began quietly, Leona looked back out of the carriage window, but listened intently. "I thought, that since I'd been through that, that nothing else would stand in my way of being happy.. Why does everything have to go wrong?" I sighed and thought instantly of Riou. "I have to stay strong for him. I wont let this get me down, we'll jump back into it... But why do I fear the worst?" He stopped. "When I was younger, I had no one. Not one person to call family. Riou changed everything for me, and finally gave me people in my life that I hadn't ever had previously. It breaks my heart, and I wish it was me out there."

Leona looked at me, that glint in her eye was still there, but sympathy had left her voice. "Highland and us... We'll never get along. Although this war had gone, it was only a matter of time before another one came up. Don't waste your time in fearing the inevitable, prepare and conquer. If I've learned anything from working with these hard-headed men, it's that." She said, simply. It was the only way to say it, after all, I was only a map-maker and I didn't fully understand the complexity of war and it's challanges. "Sometimes, life will get you down. Sometimes it will stomp on you, and it will hurt. But the beauty of life is getting back up and standing tall, because you'll get through it until you die. It's the only way to live, fulfilling life's potential for you, Templeton." She was right. While Riou's life was not my own, I wouldn't be fulfilling my life's potential without helping him here today. I have to keep positive thoughts throughout this thing to see it through. It's only a setback, I reminded myself and smiled, thanking her.

The carriages came to a stop, and I peered out into the distance. I saw Ryube Forest, and the small town that surrounded it. It was burnt down, but this time, it was different. I stood to get out of the vehicle, but Leona stopped me, she seemed serious, so I sat back down. "You are riding with Flik and our company because you need to be safe. Stay in until someone comes over." She said.

We could hear a loud commotion outside. But Fliks strong voice reigned through over everyone. "Don't worry. It's just a little setback. Viktor and his crew are fine!" He said, with hints of worry in his voice. "The command is to continue forward, they'll catch up..." He bellowed.

In fact... We weren't fine. And the news of what happened would devastate us all.

* * *

I'm not much of a planner, so why they listened to my stupid ideas, I'll never know. We were, of course ambushed. We should have left first, and this wouldn't have happened. Why didn't I think that carriages were faster and that we should have started sooner? I could have saved them all. They wouldn't have burnt in the forest fire. Damn it...

I saved as many of the 108 stars of destiny that I could, but I couldn't promise at the time that I could save them all. But I got stuck, caught in the backfire when everyone who was alive escaped, I stayed behind to search for any wounded men. People would call me a great leader for that, but I only called myself an idiot.

I sat to the ground against a tree, a tree that surprisingly was holding up very well in the smoke and the intense heat. "Viktor... Why... If you weren't only thinking of fighting... You could have come out alive..." I couldn't help but be down on myself. The smoke got thick, I heard no more screams, I heard nothing. The great Viktor, me, I'm dying... Can't anyone hear me? My mouth can no longer move to scream for help, I'm dying...

A great blinding flash appeared. All went blank for me. Did someone answer my prayers?

* * *

"Where are you taking us!?" I yelled as Rowd and his men walked us forward and into the bright streets of Harmonia. The people looked scared, but not one dared to come over to us and help. Don't they kn- No, it's in the past now, of course they don't know who I am. I glanced over at my friends and Jowy, they were solemn.

We walked along the streets, our ragged faces shown to the people that we were weak. I suddenly wished that people could see my rune and know of its power... My rune! I wonder if that would be enough to escape...

But I didn't have time to think about the 'What if's', Rowd began to speak. "You know, I've always liked you two, Joey, Riou... If only you pursued dreams like I had, we could have really made a team. But look at you, rivals being so chivalrous to one another. If I were you, I'd be burning with hatred for each other!" He laughed, but, it was strategy. He knew that the strength of us together was stronger than anything on this earth, and he tried to break us apart one by one. I loved my friends more than anything in this world, where they stand? It beats me.

"Rowd." I stated coldly, harshly... I spoke my mind freely as he continued to walk forward. "These people here mean more to me than the world itself, more to me than my own life. Nothing will change that. Jowy and I have made mistakes, but I will never betray him the way you have betrayed not only yourself, but your country and your world. I only hope that whatever God there is left will save you from the eternal damnation you deserve." Everyone looked, especially Jowy. I caught him out of the corner of my eye, confused.

Jowy, I will never hate you. And that's when I got hit with something heavy and blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhangers, but I like to keep you all interested. ;) Please continue following me. I honestly suspect that there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters until this story is complete!**


End file.
